kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods
The gods and goddesses are the almighty creators of the universe of the Gameverse, creators of the many different elements, and the ones who grant the mortal beings those elements. Their leader and creator is Arceus. History Before the other gods existed, Arceus was by himself. He created a First Dimension that was in complete chaos and disarray. He then divided fragments of his chis and turned them into the various gods. Those gods would establish a new Balance and order to the new universe. He was forced to lock the First Dimension away, so that its unstable energy would not seep into the new one. About 5,000,000 years ago, the gods made the vote to give their element powers to mortals, as suggested by the Chronicler. However, Arceus desired a mortal to keep the balance among them, so he chose to give his Four "Light" Elements (Water, Earth, Fire, Air) to Theodore Turner, "Captain Planet," making him the first Avatar. However, this resulted in Turner's Negative gaining the Four "Dark" Elements (Poison, Shadow, Psychic, Fear), making him a Negatar. Gods and Duties Arceus Arceus is the God of the Spirit World, and the Supreme Ruler and creator of all the gods. He controls all of the elements. His essence primarily resides in the Firstborn and Avatars. Demise Demise is the God of the Underworld, designed as Arceus's "Negative." A corrupt Demon King, he led his race in numerous wars against the Mortal World. He was so dangerous that he was ordered to be sealed away, and replaced by a lesser King known as Malladus Uno. Dialga Dialga is the God of Time, who grants timebending to mortals. Dialga is the one besides Arceus who can predict anything and everything that may happen. For that reason, he only grants his element, which is the most powerful of them all, to worthy mortals. He lives with his brother, Palkia on Spear Pillar. Palkia Palkia is the God of Space, who grants spacebending. He and his brother, Dialga have regular quarrels, and Palkia is thought to be the more aggressive one. Palutena Palutena is the Goddess of Light, who grants lightbending. She is the goddess of all good things, and she is meant to seek the Seven Lights. She lives in a temple over Birka, Skypia. Her twin sister is Medusa. Medusa Medusa is the Goddess of Darkness, who grants darknessbending. She is the goddess of all things evil, and is a corrupted god, alongside her friends, Thanatos and Pandora. She is destined to find the Thirteen Darknesses. She lives in the Underworld. Viridi Viridi is the Goddess of Nature, who grants plantbending, as does Celebi. She is a rogue god who created an artificial race called Forces of Nature, and tried to wipe out humanity (and other mortals who behaved like humans). She was Celebi's guardian. She lived in the Floran Summit on Flora. Solaris Solaris is the God of Suns, who grants firebending. He created all the suns that exist in the universe, and decides which areas on which planets, at which times, will have high temperatures. He lives in the Sun Temple on Secco. His brother is Polaris. Polaris Polaris is the God of Snow, who grants sole icebending. Like Solaris, he decides which areas will have low temperatures. He has regular quarrels with Solaris. He lives in the North Pole of Earth. Regigigas Regigigas is the God of Earth, who grants earthbending. He is a robot composited of three lesser robots: Regirock, Regiice, and Registeel. Regigigas is the one who controls tectonic plates and moves the continents of a world. He lives in the Tree of Beginning. Groudon Groudon is the God of Lava, who grants lavabending. The second Earth God next to Regigigas, he helps to create and structure landscapes from magma. Groudon's body is so hot that he can create droughts. He has a rivalry with Kyogre. Kyogre Neptune Kyogre is the God of the Sea, who grants waterbending. He has the power to create rain and floods, which often anger Groudon. According to legend, a battle between Groudon and Kyogre created Earth's oceans and continents. He lives in Oceana, Earth. Rayquaza Rayquaza is the God of Sky, who grants airbending. He is the one who stopped Groudon and Kyogre's battle. He lives in a thundercloud in Skypia. Hexxus Hexxus is the God of Poison, who grants poisonbending. He was a rogue god who liked to melt forests. He lives in the Silver River Forest on Avalar. Darkrai I Darkrai is the God of Fear, who grants fearbending. He is an infamous rogue god who created a race of artificial Nightmares from Fear Energy collected from peoples' dreams. He started an intergalactic war that lasted for centuries. After his defeat, his throne was taken by his son and clone, Darkrai II. Firstborn The Firstborn are child deities who age no older than one year. They are Arceus's children who contain his most powerful fragments of chi. Each of them has a Mortal Guardian. Their used to only be Eight Firstborn, but more of them have been appearing. Attributes All of the gods are immortal beings who can warp between the Mortal World and Spirit World. They can grant element bending to any mortal they deem worthy, or take it away. The gods come in various shapes and sizes, most of which represent a certain creature. Like normal spirits, gods can inhabit Gigai (artificial bodies) and take the form of mortals as they roam the Mortal World. Gods are able to mate with mortals and produce half-god children (called demigods). Those demigods almost always inherit the gods' chi. However, the gods lose their pure immortal form when they do this, so they can be destroyed. Furthermore, their powers are weakened. However, their chi and conscience will live on in their descendants. Like spirits, the gods can overshadow mortals and enhance their bending power. If they control a mortal's body for more than a minute, the mortal may die. Laws Each of the gods are ordered to keep the Balance regarding their respective element. The gods are forbidden from engaging in mortal affairs, unless another god is breaking this rule and troubling them, during which the other gods will subdue the rogue god. Based on an ancient law, mortals of respective elements can challenge those elemental gods to a duel. If the mortal wins, the god gives them their God Chi, but if they lose, the god takes their bending away. Stories They Appeared (NOTE: Only stories that featured numerous gods will be listed.) *Fairy Sisters *Gnaa's Training *Operation: ANCESTOR *Frightmare! (ending) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Down in the Negaverse (talked about) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last Category:Gods Category:Races Category:Benders Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages